Mountain Mischief
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: Short drabble of Inu-Papa playing a prank.


Mountain Mischief.

_By: Lone Inuyasha_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Characters belong to their respective properties. This story is written for fun and no profit is made from it._

The view was breathtaking, a sloping mountain side that met the edge of a vast forest, all of which was covered in a blanket of fresh snow. A natural beauty like no other and one few were lucky enough to witness. Perched high on the edge of a wind swept cliff the yōkai gazed down to the beautiful landscape below, his silvery hair dancing in the icy caress of the mountain winds as fresh powder crunched beneath the soft soles of his boots.

He was crouched down against the winds chill bite, remaining still and silent beyond the occasional creek of his heavy armor. His golden eyes trained on the far off forest below him, searching through the snow coated branches. Though after nearly an hour up on this gods forsaken cliff he was beginning to doubt his own judgment, not to mention lose the feeling in his extremities due to the cold. When another gust of wind blasted him in fine pellets of ice, the yōkai began to reconsider the wisdom behind this plan.

Then he spied it, a brief flash of light shone from in the snow covered forest. If he had blinked he might have missed it for it was gone as quickly as it came. To the untrained eye it looked unremarkable, for the fresh snow and ice glittered beneath the afternoon sun. Though this flash was no reflection off ice, it was the flash one could only witness when sunlight kissed polished steel.

His frozen lips drew into a smile as a clawed hand clasped securely around the twin swords tucked in his belt. This was what he'd been waiting, what he'd spent all this time hidden above a cliff face freezing the tips of his ears off for! Without a word he pitched forward right off the cliff, a flutter of silver and white as he sailed gracefully through the air and hit the steeply inclined ground hard! Sending a cloud of snow erupting around him before he sprung away once more. Hitting the slope at a full stride he raced down at break neck speed.

Dodging stones and leaping off jagged crags as he ran, more than once he slipped and when traction became impossible he leveled his feet and skied along instead! Holding tight to his blades he leaned forward, gaining still more speed as the wind whipped back his hair and furs behind him. His booming laughter echoing through the freezing air unhindered as he lost himself in the exhilaration! Daring not to lose focus as he navigated the tricky snow covered terrain, more that once did he catch the little flash of that light once more, taunting him from down below. Kicking up an every growing cloud of frozen white behind him, he flew off protruding ledges and slid over obstacles as he surged towards the forest. Until the steady growing sound of thunder roared in his ears.

Chancing a quick look over his shoulder he caught sight of the cloud of snow in the midst of turning into the beginnings of a small avalanche! A wave of pure white that gathered momentum as it bore down on his very heels. A terrifying sight, yet that smile of his grew into an almost mechanical grin, almost, for the toe of his boot caught a stone and snapped his attention back seconds too late! Frantically he tried to catch himself, but the sheer momentum sent him flying head first into the mountainside! With a surprised yelp the yōkai hit the ground ungracefully and began to tumble!

Rolling once, twice, three times before his reflexes could finally get his feet back under him! Arms flaying around in a desperate bid to regain his balance that in the end was too little too late! The avalanche bore down upon him and a wave of snow swept him right back off his feet! Giving a half strangled incoming cry he braced himself as the avalanche crashed through the tree line! Plunging the forest into a blinding white cloud of snow and ice, burying everything around it in a thick blanket of white.

As the last few snow flakes drifted through the air the forest fell absolutely silent, as if every living thing was collectively holding it's breath. Till the sounds of shuffling snow broke it, a clawed hand slowly reached up through the pristine white and pawed the frozen stuff aside, clearing the way as the yōkai sat up with a grunt. Snow clung to every inch of him, it even managed to get under his armor and clothing! Getting caught in places he really didn't want snow in. Despite the discomfort however his attention clearly was elsewhere while he looked around him. Searching the smooth white surface for several long minutes.

Several feet away the snow began to shift and heave upwards, falling away to expose a head of long silver hair belonging to his son. Slowly Sesshoumaru turned towards his father, the look on his face of a fury colder than the snow that clung to it. Yet even while Sesshoumaru glared daggers, the old yōkai could not help but flash a big grin in return. Knowing all too well that would only fuel the fires of his sons rage. Briskly he extracted himself from the dog demon shaped imprint in the snow and thought nothing of shaking himself free of the frigid stuff.

Drawing his fingers through his now messy hair he glanced over him form, being sure he'd not lost anything in his wild trip down the mountain before he turned to regard his still silently fuming son. Addressing him with a calm if teasing tone. "I warned you my boy, that I would get you back for that snowball. "

If looks could kill Sesshoumaru would have ensured him a long and agonizing death. Yet even that thought did not dampen that big smile on his face, saying nothing more he turned to trudge away. Shaking snow out from his hakama one leg at a time as he went. While thoughts of a hot bath and a cup of tea called him home.

-End.


End file.
